Judai Muto, Heir to a Legend
by Mainwolf
Summary: Judai Muto, or better known as Jaden Yuki to most of the world, along with his best friend Sierra Kaiba, are about to take Duel Academy by storm. Sadly, high school isn't just made of learning and teenage drama when Duel Monsters is involved, and maybe their parents stories weren't so crazy after all. Contains JadenxAlexis and SyrusxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I've been having the urge to write a Jaden as Yugi's adopted son Gx fic, and all the other ones I have seen are either incomplete, or Jaden has the Egyptian God cards, and I'm not the biggest fan of either of those, so I decided to try and write my own. For those of you that read my Kingdom Hearts fic "Rise of Darkness", I appreciate all of you guys, and I want you to know that I haven't abandoned it, I'm just having some writers block on how to advance to the larger plot points of that story. One of the biggest changes to this story, is when it takes place. It will take place closer in time to the events of 5D's, purely because of the deck that I will have my OC use. I also want to add Synchro monsters in Season two because I think that thy add another cool element to the game. I hope you all enjoy the journey with me!**

* * *

"Hello" - Normal speech

_Hello - _Thoughts

_"Hello" - _Duel spirit speech

**"Hello" **\- Announcement

* * *

**Generation Next!**

Yugi Muto, the King of Games, was in the middle of locking up his grandfather's game shop to head home for the night when he noticed the commotion of people running down the road. He was about to stop one of the people passing by to ask what was happening, but when he turned around, he quickly noticed the flames in the distance. He hastily finished locking the doors and turned to follow the crowds of people running towards the scene. Once he got near, he pushed his way through the mass of people, many moving out of his way once they realized who he was. He saw a rather large house, or what was left of it that is, burning to the ground. He stopped one of the firemen running around to ask him a question.

"What happened here?"

"Electrical fire sir, they never saw it coming" The fireman frowned as he told the news. Yugi looked over towards an ambulance and saw a young boy sitting on the back of it, an oxygen mask on his face, he had his arms clutched around his stomach.

"Who's the boy?" Another frown, clearly there would be no bright side to this.

"The only survivor, his parents were in the kitchen where the fire started"

"May I go speak with him?" The fireman nodded before walking away, returning to trying to put out the fire.

Yugi turned towards the ambulance, approaching slowly. As he neared the boy, he could faintly make out a ghostly form sitting beside him with its arms wrapped around him. The spirit was certainly one he had never seen before, it had demonic wings as well as two different shades of hair, purple hair on one side, and the other was a metallic grey. As he drew closer still, the spirit turned to look at him, its eyes practically boring into his soul, one of which was green, the other an orange color, and a third eye in the center of its head. The boy was lost in his own little world, tears running down his face as he sobbed silently. Yugi kneeled down in front of the young boy, and noticed that in his arms, he was clutching a notebook to his chest.

"I couldn't help but notice your friend here, what's its name?" Yugi motioned his head towards the spirit, and the boy looked up at him, shocked.

"H-Her name is Y-Yubel, she's my best friend" Yugi smiled sadly at the boy

"And what is your name?"

"J-Judai Yuki"

"Well Judai, it's nice to meet you, my name is Yugi Muto, I'm so sorry about what happened" Judai's eyes widened as he recognized the King of Games.

"You seem attached to this notebook here, what is it?" He watched as Judai's eyes brightened a little.

"Um, I love Duel Monsters, the elemental Heroes are my favorite! I drew some cards that I think would be awesome with them!"

"Oh, may I see them?" Judai nodded excitedly as he handed Yugi the notebook. The King of Games wanted to see his cards! Yugi smiled as he looked at the creative card ideas, truly wonderful the mind of a child is.

"Judai, I'll be right back okay?" Judai nodded at Yugi as he handed him back the notebook before walking over to a police officer nearby.

"Excuse me sir, what will happen to the boy?"

"It appears that he doesn't have any other family, sadly he is going to have to be put in the orphanage" An idea slowly formed in his head, him and his wife had been wanting a child for a few years now, but they had been unsuccessful, and Kaiba had a six year old daughter, so Judai would have a friend to play with as well. He pulled out his phone to make a call, his wife picked up quickly.

Soon after, Judai looked up as Yugi approached him again, a new lady joining him now, and they both kneeled before him.

"Judai, this is my wife, Tea, we would like to be your new parents, is that alright with you?" Judai nodded with tears still in his eyes. Yugi smiled at him softly and went to talk to the officer again as Tea stayed with Judai, he immediately wrapped his arms around her waist when she sat beside him, clutching her tightly as he continued to sob.

**NINE YEARS LATER**

"Ugh, I lost again! Let's go again Sierra" Sierra Kaiba laughed at Judai from across the table as he wanted another rematch. Sierra was the daughter of Seto Kaiba, and Judai's other best friend aside from Yubel. Sierra was a gorgeous girl, standing a little taller than Judai, and she had inherited her father's brown hair, which flowed down to her mid back, along with his metallic blue eyes.

"Judai, we've been dueling all day, you're ready for the entrance exams tomorrow"

"How do you know? I haven't beaten you once tonight!"

"Judai, our games have been incredibly close. You haven't used this version of your Hero deck in forever, and you'll continue to get better with them the more you use them. You're more than ready for tomorrow" Judai sighed as he nodded in acceptance.

"I guess you're right, and I still have a major winning record against you with my Neo Spacians." Judai grinned widely at that while she just rolled her eyes. No matter how good of a start Sierra got with her dragons, Judai almost always beat her. She wouldn't tell Judai this, but she kind of enjoyed beating him, it was kind of like revenge, but she knew it wouldn't last.

"Why aren't you going to use them anyway?" She had been wondering this ever since Judai texted her this morning asking her to help him practice with this deck.

"Well, I have the only copy of them since Dad asked Pegasus to make them from my notebook. It's hard enough trying to hide that I'm the adopted son of the King of Games, this will just add more suspicion to me. I'll probably decide to pull them out next year, I think they are going to be released to the public soon, along with those new monsters that are being released. Hopefully my Heroes still do well against those kitchen sink monsters or whatever" Sierra burst out laughing when Judai said that, always the comedian, she knew what he was talking about though.

"Synchro monsters Judai, and I think you'll be okay, especially since we will be in school so not a lot of people will know how to use them. But just a warning, Pegasus showed some new dragons to dad, and I definitely plan on putting some of them in my deck." It was Judai's turn to roll his eyes, Sierra loved powerful dragons just as much as her father, maybe more so. He decided to get back on topic.

"You promise to help me study, right?" Judai had never been a good test taker. He always got test anxiety and had trouble sleeping the night before, sometimes it gets so bad that it makes him sick.

"Of course I will Judai, I'll make sure you're more than ready for all of the written exams. And we both know that you'll probably get some of the best grades on the duel puzzles. I still think it's funny how you have trouble with written exams, considering they tell us exactly what to study, but you always solve the duel puzzles without a doubt in your mind."

Ah, the duel puzzles, Judai enjoyed them almost as much as the duel exams themselves. The monthly exams at Duel Academy were split in three segments, the written exam, the duel puzzles, and the practical exam. The written and practical exams were self-explanatory, but the duel puzzles were something that a lot of people got tripped up on. Each student was given a scenario where their opponent had cards on the field, and the student had to use the cards in their hand and on their side of the field in order to defeat the computer in one turn. Judai was almost always able to find the correct solution in less than a minute.

"Thanks Sierra, you're the best!"

"And don't you forget it Judai. By the way, how do you plan on hiding your identity from people? Won't your last name give it away?" The voice that answered her wasn't Judai's though, it was her father's. They both turned around to face him when he spoke.

"His paperwork says Jaden Yuki, the same name he uses when he enters tournaments, so no one will know who he is. Dinner is almost done Judai, you're more than welcome to stay." Judai smiled when he heard that, he loved food, he could keep eating and eating until he got sick.

"I would like that, thank you Mister Kaiba" A faint smile crossed Seto's lips. He had a huge soft spot for children, especially his own. And although Judai wasn't his son, he sure felt like he was with how close him and Sierra were.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Judai was sitting in his room, making last minute adjustments to his deck for the entrance exams tomorrow. He knew that Sierra thought he was ready, but he had his own doubts, with his score on the written exam, he would barely get in, he needed to make sure that he would do well on his entrance duel. He jerked slightly when his father suddenly put his hand on his shoulder.

"Making sure you're ready I see" Yugi smiled as Judai looked up at him.

"Yea, Sierra thinks that my deck is fine, but I can't help but feel like it's still missing something"

"Now that I look at it, I agree, and I think I have just the thing" Yugi reached into his deck case on his hip and pulled out a card and presented it to Judai.

"You mean it dad? I can have it?"

"Of course, it would be a great addition to your deck, and this way you know that your mother and I will always be with you" Judai smiled and took the card before standing and giving his father a hug.

"Thanks dad, I'll make you proud" Judai put the Winged Kuriboh into his deck and put it away in his deck case.

"You already have son, now get some sleep, you don't want to be late tomorrow" Yugi walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Excuse me, coming through!" Judai was currently running through Domino City, he slept through his alarm, again, and if he didn't hurry, he would be late for his entrance exams!

"_I told you to set more than one alarm Judai_" Yubel snickered as she floated beside him, and Winged Kuriboh cooed in agreement.

"_I know, I know, do you have to make fun of me for it though?_"

"_But it's fun Judai_" Judai sighed as he kept running towards the Kaiba Dome.

Inside, there were tons of applicants, most of which had already taken their entrance exams, and were just interested in watching the rest of the duels. Judai walked up beside a short bluenette and watched one of the duels going on. He looked on as the applicant used his ring of destruction to destroy his Vorse Raider and Win the duel.

"Wow, that guy is pretty good" the bluenette flinched in surprise before turning to Judai.

"Yea, his name is Bastion Misawa, word is he got the second highest grade on the written exam out of all of us applicants"

"Wow, that's impressive, I barely passed"

"Me too, I'm Syrus by the way. To be honest I don't know how I won my match."

"So, you're in, congratulations! I'll be in too as soon as I win my duel!"

"Wait, you haven't dueled yet? That was supposed to be the last duel" Syrus' eyes widened behind his glasses as he heard Judai say this. Both Judai and Syrus turned as they heard a voice behind them.

"I see you finally decided to show up, did you sleep through your alarm again Ju-Jaden?" Sierra walked up to Judai and Syrus. Judai wasn't even in the Academy yet and she almost blew his cover. Judai chuckled as he gave her a quick hug.

"Yeah, but I made it! Hey Syrus, this is my best friend Sierra Kaiba" Syrus was starstruck, everyone knew who the daughter of Seto Kaiba was, and Jaden was friends with her! He couldn't help but ogle at her before she snapped him back to reality.

"Hello Syrus, it's nice to meet you"

"Yeah uh, I… You… Meet nice" Sierra giggled at him and leaned over to whisper in Judai's ear.

"He's so adorable" Judai chuckled as Sierra smiled warmly at Syrus and the three of them turned back towards the duel fields.

* * *

**ELSEWHERE**

"Looks like we have a pretty good crop of students this year" One of the proctors stated matter of factly as the entrance exams were finishing. A man in a suit that was in charge of registration approached an overly flamboyant man.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but one last applicant has showed up to take up his exam Mister Crowler"

"Did you just call me Mister?"

"Oh sorry, I'm new here Missus-"

"I have a PHD in dueling, I've earned the title Doctor, thank you. Now tell the truant that he'll have to come back next year" One of the proctors spoke up

"Oh, come on Doctor Crowler, we have time for one more, he was just a little late, let's give this duelist his shot"

"Late is rude! I have no time for slackers!" Crowler's phone started ringing at that exact moment.

"Hello, and who may I ask is-"

"It's Sheppard"

"Oh, Chancellor Sheppard"

"Just calling to make sure everything is running smoothly Crowler, we don't want a repeat of what happened last year. When you cut a third of our students for some ridiculous reason! What was it? Calling you Mister or Missus- whatever. Just make sure everyone gets their fair shot!"

"Absolutely!" _Furry chinned windbag… Doesn't he realize that there's enough talentless flunkies at this academy? But he's the boss, if he wants me to give this slacker a duel, fine._

"Pardon me gentleman, I'll be right back"

"But uh, who's going to be the boy's dueling proctor, and which exam deck shall we use?"

"Oh, leave that to me" Crowler walked away, making his way down to the exam field.

* * *

**BACK WITH JUDAI**

"Tight duel Bastion" Bastion turned around startled as he heard an unknown voce behind him.

"Thank you"

"From the looks of it, you might even be the third best duelist among us applicants" Bastion was shocked at these words, he got the second highest score on the exams, second to Kaiba's daughter herself, surely this boy was mistaken. When he turned around however, he was surprised to see Sierra Kaiba herself smiling beside this boy.

"**Jaden Yuki please proceed to exam field 4**" Everyone turned in shock towards the exam field as the voice came over the loudspeaker, the duels were all supposed to be over.

"Go time! Wish me luck guys!" Judai stepped past everyone and started sprinting down towards the duel field. Bastion turned towards Syrus and Sierra still in confusion.

"Wait, if I'm the third best duelist, then who's the second?" He looked at Sierra, surely, the daughter of Seto Kaiba was the best duelist out of all the freshmen.

"I'm the second" Sierra smirked as she told Bastion this.

"You're the second best? Then who's first?" Sierra Giggled and turned her attention towards the duel field.

* * *

**DOWN AT THE DUEL FIELD**

Judai smiled as the platform to the duel field rose. It had been a while since he played in a tournament and got to play on the big stage. He reveled in the excitement of dueling in front of a crowd. He turned around and saw a cross dressing idiot in front of him with two academy girls outfitting him with a dueling vest.

"Alright, test time! So, son, your name?" Judai recovered from his shock and snapped to attention

"Oh uh, Jaden Yuki"

"So uh Jaden Yuki, I'm Doctor Vellian Crowler, Department chair of techniques here at Duel Academy" Judai had to fight the urge to roll his eyes when he heard this.

"Wow, a Department Chair, I had no idea. From how you were dressed, I thought you were some kind of weird academy mascot" Around the arena, students were starting to mutter, some in agreement and others in frustration that this late wannabe was insulting Doctor Crowler.

"Duel vest on!" Crowler pushed a button in the center of his duel vest, and his starting cards deposited into his hand.

"Hey, that's pretty sweet teach! How do I get one of those cool blue duel blazers?"

"Oh, a lot of hard work and extremely high marks" _Of course you first have to get into duel academy, and I intend to make certain that won't be happening._

"Well, I'm ready, so let's duel! Get your game on teach" Crowler smiled warmly, but he was fuming on the inside. Who did this insolent brat think he was?

"Alright mister Yuki, I'll go first" _And since I'm using my own personal deck, rather than one of those test ones, I'll be calling all the shots. I'll fail that insolent brat and send him home in no time._

"I draw!_"_

**(Crowler Hand: 6, LP: 4000) **

"I'll set two cards facedown, and then I'll activate the spell card, Heavy Storm. This card destroys every other spell and trap card that's on the field!_"_

_Oh no, that can't be good. _Two token monsters arose onto the field, and many of the students around the arena began to think the same thing. Syrus was currently wondering why Crowler would deliberately destroy his own cards.

"Uh, can somebody tell me what's going on" Bastion was quick to respond. Sierra wasn't paying attention to their talking, she was suspicious as to why Doctor Crowler chose to duel Judai, although she knew that he would have no trouble dealing with him, especially since she would recognize that smirk on Judai's face anywhere.

"The two trap cards that Doctor Crowler had on the field are called Statue of the Wicked. It's a special trap that creates a vicious token monster when destroyed. That's why he played Heavy Storm." Over in another area of the arena, a group of boys that had already been admitted into Obelisk Blue were discussing Doctor Crowler's move as well.

"A card that strong couldn't be in one of the test decks, Crowler must be using his own"

"Then this is over, no applicant can defeat the deck of an expert like Doctor Crowler"

"Yeah, it's impossible, don't you think Chazz?"

"Yeah, what do you think Chazz?" The raven-haired boy that was sitting between the two, clearly the leader of the group, finally decided to speak up.

"I think I'm gonna enjoy watching Crowler mop the floor with our mouthy little friend down there. I only wish he treated all the other second-rate duelists that applied at the academy the same way." Up in the top of the arena, a blonde girl was leaning over the railing watching the duel beside a boy with dark blue hair.

"What an elitist snob, bullying an amateur with his very best cards"

"You're too soft Alexis. I just hope we get to see that legendary rare monster that Crowler has stashed away in that deck of his" Back in the duel field, Crowler was preparing to continue his move.

"Ready for your next lesson?" Judai was beginning to feel that excitement again in his stomach. He was worried originally, but now that he took a better look at his hand, he was pretty sure he had this guy beat.

"You bet! I can't remember the last time learning was this much fun!"

"Yes, well I'm quite an excellent teacher, thank you. Now I sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens to summon, **Ancient Gear Golem (3000/3000)**!" Back at the top of the arena, Alexis was watching on in shock, while the other boy was anticipating how the duel would go.

"There it is, the legendary rare card"

"And I'd say we're about to find out what makes it so legendary" In the arena, Judai was surprised that Doctor Crowler had this card. He knew that it was incredibly rare, but this definitely wouldn't be the first time he took one down.

"Now now, I hope you're not too scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem"

"Ah no way, it's been a while since I had to take one down!" The boy at the top of the arena was impressed, he hadn't expected an applicant to face this legendary monster without fear.

"He's staring down that legendary rare monster like he doesn't have a care in the world. I guess the youth and inexperienced have their benefits after all, huh Alexis?"

"Come on, give it a rest Zane, at least the kid's showing some backbone"

"There won't be much of it to show after this"

"Alright, and with that, I end my turn. Don't feel bad if you can't beat my monster, this is the top dueling school in the country. Some people simply aren't cut… out…" Crowler stopped talking when he could hear Judai laughing on the other side of the field.

"Boy I really wanna come to this school now, you really know your stuff teach!" At this point, Crowler was fuming.

_Can't he take a hint? He will not be allowed to pass this exam, and he certainly won't be permitted to make a mockery of MY DECK!_

"Alright teach, my turn, and it's gonna be a good one! Draw!"

**(Jaden Hand: 6, LP: 4000)**

_No facedowns to protect himself, this duel is over. _Crowler rolled his eyes as the drop out boy started to make his pathetic move.

"First, I'm going to play the spell card, Polymerization! With this card, I fuse together **Elemental Heroes Avian** and **Necroshade** in my hand in order to summon, **Elemental Hero Great Tornado (2800/2200)**!"

"Come now boy, surely you noticed that your monster has less attack points than my Golem"

"Yeah, but Great Tornado has a special ability teach. When he's summoned, all face up monsters on your side of the field get their attack and defense points cut in half" Crowler's eyes went wide when he heard this.

**(Ancient Gear Golem 1500/1500)**

"But that's not all teach, since Great Tornado was a fusion summon, I still have my normal summon this turn, and since Elemental Hero Necroshade if in my graveyard, I'm allowed to summon **Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600/1800)** without a sacrifice" Crowler was freaking out now, this dropout boy got a lucky hand, and was going to wipe out most of his lifepoints on his first turn!

"Alright, now I'm going to attack your **Golem** with **Great Tornado**, then **Bladedge** is going to attack you directly!" Inside, Crowler was freaking out, but surprisingly he was able to maintain a calm exterior.

**(Crowler LP: 100)**

"Alright young scholar, I don't mean to rush you, but I am a busy man. Are you done yet?" Judai smirked as he grabbed one more card from his hand.

"Of course I'm not done yet! I activate my quick play spell De-Fusion to split **Great Tornado** back into **Avian** and **Necroshade**! Then they're going to attack you directly!" Crowler shrieked as his lifepoints dropped to 0.

"And that's game teach!" Judai smiled happily, he was going to Duel Academy!

Crowler was fuming as he looked at the brat before him. _How could I lose to a dropout boy like him?_

All around the arena, the onlookers were surprised as well. Up in the stands, Chazz was shocked that Doctor Crowler lost.

"I can't believe it… Doctor Crowler lost to a slacker like him?"

At the top of the arena, Alexis was looking on in satisfaction.

"That kid's pretty interesting, huh?" She turned to Zane, only to be surprised as he turned and walked away without saying a word. His little brother Syrus however, was ecstatic that Jaden won.

"Yay! Way to go Jaden!" Beside him, Sierra was smiling to herself and bastion was pleased at the victory and thinking to himself. _I could use some competition around here._

Down in the arena, Judai was celebrating his victory when he pulled out his Winged Kuriboh card.

"We did it buddy, now let's make dad proud" He smiled when he saw Winged Kuriboh wink at him and coo happily in agreement.

* * *

**Alright everyone, that was chapter 1, I hope you enjoyed it! So as it's mentioned, Sierra will use a Dragon deck like her father, but you probably won't see it until closer to the school duel. Spoiler alert, she's going to face Jaden to see who will face Chazz in the school duel, but it will be more of a tournament style to choose the school's representative. So round 1 will be Jaden vs Bastion, and then Sierra vs someone else, I haven't decided who yet. An obvious choice would be Alexis, but I want you guys to let me know who you would like it to be. I already have the Jaden vs Sierra duel all set, and I'm super excited for it. If you know any popular dragon decks from around that time, you might know what kind of deck Sierra is going to use, if you think you know what it is, let me know. Aside from that, let me know your thoughts on this chapter, I would greatly appreciate it, Mainwolf out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, I'm back with chapter two of Heir to a Legend! It took a little longer than I had hoped because something came up, so I spent the better part of a week working on some real life stuff, but it's finally here! I can't even begin to tell you guys how thankful I am for all the favorites, reviews and follows, they mean a bunch to me. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, so here we go!

* * *

**Welcome to Duel Academy!**

All the new students were at the Duel Academy landing strip to leave for the academy. Most of them were saying their last goodbyes to their parents while they were waiting to board. Judai however, had said his goodbyes earlier, and rode to the landing strip with Sierra and her father so that he wouldn't get ambushed by everyone learning about who his parents were. Students started boarding the large plane, but Judai was waiting behind while Sierra said goodbye to Seto, and Syrus was waiting with him.

"So you really know Seto Kaiba Jaden? That's so cool!" Judai chuckled and looked down at Syrus.

"That's right Sy, I hung out at their house a bunch growing up. Seto and my adopted parents have been good friends for a long time." Judai had talked to Syrus a bit since their entrance exams yesterday, one of the things he mentioned briefly was the fact that he was adopted. At that moment, Kaiba looked over Sierra's shoulder at Judai and Syrus, and Sierra turned around to look at them as well, waving them over. Syrus gawked while Judai approached casually, like being invited to talk to Seto Kaiba wasn't a huge deal.

"Come on Sy, he doesn't bite. That's what the Blue-Eyes are for" Syrus gulped and approached one of the best duelists in the history of… well… ever. As they approached, Kaiba held out his hand, and Judai shook it firmly, smiling up at the father of his best friend.

"Try not to cause too much of an uproar Jaden, and if you ever need anything, you have my number." Judai might not be his son, but Seto looked after him like he was.

"Thanks, that means a lot, and I'll try not to make too big of a scene" Seto turned his attention to Syrus and said bluenette immediately felt his knees start to wobble.

"And you must be Syrus? Sierra was telling me about the new people she met at the entrance exams." If Syrus wasn't freaking out before, he definitely was now.

"Uh… Yes sir, I'm S-Syrus Truesdale"

"Truesdale huh? Would you happen to be related to Zane?" _Of course, I haven't even gotten to Duel Academy, and I'm already stuck in my brother's shadow_.

"Y-Yes, Zane is my older brother" Kaiba had heard much about the _Kaiser of Duel Academy_, the student that hasn't lost a duel in his entire stay at his prestigious school.

"I see, well make sure you study hard and I'm positive that you can surpass him in dueling prowess." Syrus blanched at those words, he didn't believe that anyone could think he could surpass Zane, Zane's dueling was perfect.

"Thank you, sir" _This kid definitely has some confidence issues, I guess it's a good thing that he made friends with Judai and Sierra_.

"Alright, you two get going, the plane will be taking off shortly, I want to speak to Jaden a moment before he goes." Sierra wrapped her arms around her father, and he hugged her in return, giving her a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Bye daddy, love you"

"Love you too princess" Sierra and Syrus walked towards the plane, leaving Judai alone with Kaiba.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Kaiba turned to Judai, looking him in the eyes.

"That boy Syrus, his brother is undefeated at Duel Academy, he's in his final year, and the school's top student. I'm sure you would love to test yourself against him sometime this year, wouldn't you Judai?" Judai's eyes widened, someone that was undefeated?

"You know it! I'm always down to get my game on!" Kaiba smiled a genuine smile, Judai has come a long way from the little boy who was bullied for talking to his cards.

"And one more thing. Can you and Sierra please try to stay out of trouble? I swear, you two get so mischievous when you're together" Judai chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises, you know that"

"That's good enough for me. Do your best, and don't worry about the tests too much, I know how nervous they make you, I'll handle things if I have to… But that doesn't mean you can slack off, only the best get to go to my school. I'm sure Yugi and I will make our way to visit sometime through the year"

"I can't wait, and don't worry Kaiba, I'll make you proud!" Judai turned around and jogged towards the plane, he was the only student left to board. Kaiba spoke to himself as Judai left.

"I know you will kid. Show them why you're going to be the next King of Games." He hated to admit it, but Judai was definitely better than even his own daughter. The Kaiser was in for the duel of his life.

* * *

As Judai got on the plane, it was practically impossible to find an open seat, so he finally decided to stop one of the flight attendants to ask for help. The flight attendant nodded, and he walked through the plane and found the last available seat right next to a blonde girl.

"Excuse me miss, there's one more young man who still needs a seat, and this is the only seat left. Would it be alright if he sits beside you?" Great, she gets to have some boy, who's probably a massive pervert, sit beside her.

"Yes, that's alright" The flight attendant went back to Judai and led him to the open seat.

"Here you are sir"

"Thanks, it would have taken me forever to find this seat" He smiled politely at the flight attendant and sat down beside the girl. A few rows back, he saw Sierra and Syrus sitting beside each other. Syrus was clearly still incredibly nervous, but it looked like him and Sierra were having a nice conversation. He turned towards the girl beside him, she seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

"Hey, I'm Jaden Yuki! What's your name?" The girl was shocked, but she didn't show it. She had avoided looking at whoever the boy was, but he didn't know her? Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. She turned towards him and smiled sweetly.

"I'm Alexis Rhodes- wait… You're that kid that dueled Crowler at the entrance exams!" Judai smiled proudly at that, he enjoyed getting an awesome one turn win with this deck, especially after his many losses to Sierra the day before.

"Yup, that's me! Well it's nice to meet you Alexis. You should meet my friends Syrus and Sierra, they're awesome!" Now it was impossible for Alexis to hide her shock.

"You're friends with the _Dragon Empress_?" Confusion immediately crossed Judai's face.

"The Dragon Empress?"

"Sorry, it's what they're calling Sierra Kaiba. With her incredible ability to swarm the field with her dragons and overpower her opponent. She's the only other student besides you that got a one turn win at the entrance exams!" Wow, they had already made names for themselves.

"Oh… Well yeah, she's my best friend. We've known each other for years!"

"So, the _Dragon Empress_ and the _Master of Heroes_ are best friends. That sounds like an interesting friendship." Great… Even Judai had a name now.

"Yeah, we get along great, and our duels are always intense! Plus, she's the second-best tag partner I've ever had."

"Who's the first?" Judai grinned.

"My dad, he taught me almost everything I know about Duel Monsters. When we tag duel, it's practically like we have the same mind!"

"Wow, your dad must be a great duelist then."

"Yeah, he's on a whole other level." Judai and Alexis made conversation the entire way to the academy.

* * *

"So Syrus, what kind of deck do you use?" Syrus was incredibly nervous! He was sitting next to the daughter of Seto Kaiba! She was gorgeous! And she wanted to talk sit next to and talk to HIM?

"I-I use a Roid deck"

"A Roid deck huh, mind if I see it?" Syrus fumbled as he dug his deck out of his deck box before handing it to her. She shuffled through the deck in interest, nodding every once in a while, while stopping to read effects of cards that she wasn't familiar with. The monsters were interesting, none of them had overwhelming attack points, but they definitely had some cool effects. But when she got to the extra deck, that's when her opinion changed. If Syrus could manage to summon any of his fusion monsters, they were a force to be reckoned with, they were incredibly powerful.

"Wow Syrus, this is an awesome deck you have. Your monsters have some awesome effects and synergy. And your fusions are super powerful!" _What? SHE thinks MY deck is good?_

"I-It's nothing special. Especially not when compared to your deck…"

"Aww Syrus, don't sell yourself short, this deck is great!" Syrus frowned at her, clearly thinking she was making a joke about his height, and she immediately realized her mistake.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't mean it like that Syrus, I just mean that you need to be more confident, with a deck like that, you could be an amazing duelist"

"You really think so?" His mood immediately changed, he got all giddy when she said that, and she giggled a little.

"Of course! You just need to do your best and keep getting better."

"**There it is everyone, your new home away from home, Duel Academy!**" Syrus and Sierra turned to look out the window, Sierra had the better view because she had the window seat, but Syrus still had a pretty good view of the Academy as well.

"Wow, it looks awesome!"

"Yeah, Dad always wanted to make sure that his school was state of the art."

"What's it like? Being the daughter of Seto Kaiba?"

"I feel like it's probably about the same as being the child of any other loving parent, although he does spoil me more than he probably should sometimes. I also have to make appearances at his fancy business parties. But he always put me before his work, he would always stop what he was doing if I asked him to play with me. Although, I'm sure things would have been much more hectic if my dad was the King of Games."

"Wow, I didn't know Kaiba had a soft side, he always looks so serious on tv."

"Yeah, but he has a huge soft spot for kids. It's why he built the academy." Syrus started to see Kaiba in a different light, he wasn't necessarily the cold hard person the media depicted him as.

* * *

All of the new academy students were gathered were gathered in the auditorium, talking amongst each other as they were waiting for the introduction. In the front of the room was a screen with the Duel Academy logo on it. Eventually, the logo faded away and there appeared a bald man in a maroon blazer.

"Welcome elite duelists. You are the best and brightest duelists to have applied, and as such, you are all here at our prestigious Duel Academy. I encourage you all to study hard and try your best, who knows, one of you might be the next king of games." A murmur went through the crowd of students, all of them determined to be the best, and Judai and Sierra gave each other a quick glance, their small rivalry sparking even more.

"The academy is separated into three different dorms. I hope you all enjoy your living arrangements, depending on how you placed of course" The Chancellor chuckled as the screen cut out. The students all left the auditorium to collect their welcoming packages, which contained their uniform as well as their academy issued duel disk, and their class schedule. Judai and Syrus were in the courtyard looking at their academy issued PDA's.

"Well Sy, looks like I'm in Slifer Red."

"I'm in Red too Jaden." Bastion walked past them and Judai stopped him briefly.

"Hey, are you in Slifer also?"

"Let's see, yellow jacket, yellow buttons… No, I don't think so"

"Oh, that's what the uniform colors mean?"

"Don't tell me you just figured that out…"

"Hey, don't you think I could be colorblind?"

"No, that thought didn't occur to me. Are you colorblind?"

"Nah, but I could have been! Anyway, see you later Bastion." Bastion shook his head and walked away.

"I doubt that, your dorm is over there" Bastion pointed somewhere with his

* * *

"This isn't a dorm, it's an outhouse with a deck!"

"Yeah but check out this view Sy!" Judai was looking out over the cliff and onto the ocean, this would be the perfect place to chill and check out the sunset! Syrus shrugged and they headed to their room.

"Here it is, this is our room." Judai opened the door to reveal the dark room.

"We're in the same dorm room? It's smaller than I expected…"

"Well, you're a small guy Sy. Besides, it has everything we need. I kinda like it."

"Do you think it's destiny that we're in the same room? We could be reincarnations of ancient Egyptians! You could be the pharaoh, and I could be a priest or something!"

"No offense, but that sounds kinda silly Syrus… They had us made when we met at the exams!"

"I wish I could duel as well as you…" Syrus' mood saddened as he thought back to Judai's victory over Crowler.

"Aw, don't say that Sy, just do your best to get better! And let's get some light in here!" Judai walked over to the curtains and flung them open.

"Hey! Those were closed for a reason!" Judai and Syrus jumped at the sudden yell.

"Sorry, we didn't see you up there"

"Well, can you see me now? I'm Chumley, and this is my room too." Judai and Syrus jumped in fright as they say the koala looking face of their other roommate.

"Since I can tell that you two are new here, let me tell you how things work around here."

"You mean like parent visits?" Syrus got excited, hoping his family could come visit him.

"Like the ranking system, it's the only thing that matters here. First, you have the Obelisk Elites, they're the best of the best. Next is the Ra Yellows, they're the students that did well on their entrance exams, but not good enough to be Obelisk. Then there's us, the Red Wonders." Syrus' eyes widened when Chumley said this.

"Wow, the Wonders, that doesn't sound too bad"

"Wonder as in, 'I wonder how these losers even made it this far'. We're the bottom of the food chain." Syrus' mood immediately darkened when those words were spoken.

"Aww, come on, Slifer isn't that bad, after all, I beat Crowler in my entrance duel." It was Chumley's turn to be surprised.

"That was you? I heard rumors going around, but I didn't believe them."

"Yup, yours truly, I even beat him on the first turn. He summoned a super cool Ancient Gear Golem, but I came prepared to throw down!" Wow, this kid took out Crowler's legendary card and won the duel on his first turn?

"Jaden, you wanna unpack?"

"Nah, I'm going to go explore a bit, you coming?"

"Y-Yeah" Judai grabbed his duel disk from his bag before leaving the room.

"Jay, why are you bringing your duel disk?"

"I never go anywhere without it Sy, I'm always ready to get my game on!"

As Judai walked around, Syrus was following behind him, and Judai suddenly stopped, his eyes changing colors, one was teal while the other was an orange. Syrus didn't realize that he stopped and bumped into him.

"Ow, I'm sorry Jaden. Wait, why did you stop?" Judai's eyes turned back just as quickly as before, and he started running somewhere.

"Jaden, wait up! Where are you going?"

"There's some sweet duel action going on over here!"

* * *

Judai came to a stop as he entered the Obelisk duel arena, Syrus was behind him, panting and trying to catch his breath. Inside, they could see a duel just ending between two boys in blue blazers.

"Whoa, this place is awesome! Too bad we just missed the duel, I bet the holograms here are incredible. Guess we'll just have to give it a go ourselves, won't we Sy?"

"Uh, are we even allowed to duel in here Jaden?"

"Of course we are, we're students here, aren't we?" Jaden and Syrus were interrupted when one of the boys in blue walked up to them.

"Wrong, this is the Obelisk Blue duel arena, Slackers aren't allowed… Wait, you're the punk that beat Crowler. Hey Chazz, this loser is here." Judai and Syrus turned their attention to the stands, where a boy with raven hair was sitting, also wearing a blue blazer. He slowly stood and approached the two of them.

"So you're the scrub that beat Crowler. What do you say we find out if that was actual skill, or if you just got lucky?"

"I'm always ready to throw down!" Judai got a fierce look on his face, he already didn't like this guy. Just then, a female in an Obelisk uniform walked in. Chazz turned to look and see who it was, and when he recognized her, his eyes turned to hearts.

"Hey Alexis! Did you come to see me mop the floor with this Slifer Slacker?" Alexis rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Actually, I came to tell remind you guys about the Obelisk welcome dinner… You're late."

"Hey Alexis! It's nice to see you again, oh, this is my friend Syrus!" Judai smiled as he saw his new friend and waved at her. Alexis turned her attention to him and gave him a warm smile.

"Hey Jaden, and it's nice to meet you Syrus." Chazz face faulted when her heard the _Queen of Obelisk_ talking to this Slifer slacker.

"Alexis, you're friends with this loser? Why would you waste your time with slackers like them?"

"Because unlike you Chazz, I'm not a stuck-up elitist snob." Chazz just grumbled as he left the arena, the two other Obelisk boys following him. Alexis turned her attention back to Syrus and Judai.

"Sorry about Chazz, not all of us Obelisks are like that." Judai just brushed it off.

"It's alright, people like that don't really bother me. I let my dueling speak for itself" Alexis was pretty surprised by this. This boy seemed very confident in his dueling skills.

"Well I should get going. The Slifer welcome dinner will be starting soon as well, so you guys should probably head that way."

* * *

"This is our fancy welcome dinner?" Syrus sat beside Judai and was complaining about the food before them. Another student in the back of the room responded to him.

"Forget the food, our professor's a cat!" Laying on the table in the front of the room was a light brown cat with dark brown spots. Just then, a tall pale man walked into the room.

"Hello students, I'm Professor Banner, I'm the headmaster of the Slifer Red dorm. Now, before we start eating, I would like everyone to-" Judai took this moment to speak up, his mouth clearly full of food.

"Man, this stuff is good!" All eyes turned to look at him. Professor Banner started making his way towards him.

"Um, Jaden, I think he wanted us to say something about ourselves…"

"Well how about this, I'm starving!" Syrus was getting nervous as Professor Banner was getting closer.

"Jaden, he's coming this way." Professor Banner was now standing directly in front of them, and he was looking at Judai before his lips turned into a smile.

"Well since some of us can't wait… Let's eat!" Syrus let out his breath that he didn't realize he was holding, and he began eating along with the rest of the students.

Judai and Syrus were in their room, relaxing and getting settled in when Judai's Academy Issued PDA went off, signaling he had a notification. He opened it, and it was a video message from Chazz. He wanted to duel Judai in the Obelisk duel arena at midnight, the winner would get the loser's best card.

"Jaden, you're not going to do it, are you?" Judai was already going to grab his deck holder and his duel disk.

"You bet I am Sy, I never back down from a challenge" Judai left the room, and Syrus reluctantly followed him towards the duel arena. On the way, Judai pulled out his phone and sent a message to Sierra.

'_Hey, I'm about to duel that stuck up Obelisk Chazz if you wanna come see. We'll be in the Obelisk arena.'_

When they walked in, they saw Chazz standing on the stage, his two friends from earlier were sitting in the stands.

"You actually showed up huh? I figured a slacker like you would have run scared." Judai walked up the steps and over to his side of the field.

"I told you before Chuzz, I'm always ready to throw down." Judai purposely said his name to wrong, and a vein could be seen popping out from Chazz's forehead.

"It's Chazz you slacker, Chazz Princeton. And I'm going to make sure you remember it the hard way." Chazz activated his duel disk and drew his starting hand, Judai responded by activating his own duel disk and drawing his hand as well.

"Get your game on Chazz!"

"Don't tell me what to do! I draw"

**(Chazz Hand: 6, LP: 4000)**

"I'm going to start by summoning my **Reborn Zombie (1000/1600) **in defense mode, then I'm going to end my turn with two facedowns. Your move slacker."

"Not a bad first move Chazz, but I believe in 'go big or go home', my draw" Judai dramatically drew his card.

**(Jaden Hand: 6, LP:4000)**

"And I'm going to start by playing Polymerization! I'm fusing my **Elemental Heroes Avian** and **Burstinitrix** in my hand to summon one of my favorites, **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!**"

"You're so predictable, I knew you'd try and get a fusion out quick Slacker. I activate my trap, Chthonian Polymer." Judai frowned, and Syrus started to panic.

"W-What does that card do?" Sierra took that moment to walk in the arena, a beautiful blonde walking beside her. When she spoke, Syrus turned around, startled by the sudden voice.

"It takes Jaden's fusion monster as long as Chazz sends a monster on his side of the field to the graveyard." Chazz and Judai turned to see them as well, Judai smiled and waved at the both of them. Chazz however, was shocked that two of the best freshmen in the school walked into the arena.

"Sierra Kaiba and Alexis Rhodes? Well you guys are just in time to see me mop the floor with this slacker. How did you even know we were in here?" Chazz's **Reborn Zombie** shattered as he sent it to the grave, and Judai's **Flame Wingman** disappeared before reappearing on Chazz's side of the field.

"Jaden texted me that he was dueling and asked if I wanted to come see. I had just met Alexis and we were talking when I got the text, so she decided to tag along." Chazz's eyes bugged out and he turned to Judai.

"You have Sierra Kaiba's number?"

"We've been best friends since we were six" Judai just shrugged, it wasn't a big deal to him.

"You and Sierra Kaiba are best friends?" Judai decided to mess with Sierra a bit.

"Unfortunately, but you make do with what you got, right?"

"Fuck you Jaden" Judai laughed.

"Well, let's get back to the duel. I still have my normal summon Chazz, so I summon my **Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000)** in defense mode, and then I'll throw my last two cards facedown"

"That's not going to be good enough slacker, I'm going to prove to everyone that your win against Crowler was a fluke! Draw!"

**(Chazz Hand: 4, LP: 4000)**

"First, I'm going to activate my facedown, Call of the Haunted to bring back my **Reborn Zombie** and then I'm going to sacrifice him to summon, **Mefist the Infernal General(1800/1700)**. Now, **Flame Wingman**, attack **Elemental Hero Clayman**!" Flame Wingman Reluctantly leapt at Clayman, but before he could finish his attack, a trap card flipped up.

"Sorry Chazz, but I activate my trap, Negate Attack, now your attack is cancelled, and your battle phase is over."

"I end my turn… Just hurry up slacker, your hand is empty, there's nothing you can do." Chazz grumbled, clearly annoyed by the slacker's stalling tactic. He was only delaying the inevitable.

"That's where you're wrong Chazz, because as long as I have lifepoints left, and cards in my deck, there's always a way to win. I draw!"

**(Jaden Hand: 1, LP: 4000)**

"And I'm going to play my spell card, Pot of Greed! This lets me draw two cards from my deck!" Judai drew his two cards and smirked. Sierra saw the telling smirk that Judai always got.

_He just won the duel._ That's when footsteps could be heard approaching.

"Shit, security is coming, we have to get out of here" Alexis spoke up, trying to get them to stop the duel.

"Why? We're all students here." Judai wanted to finish his turn, he had the duel in the bag. Sierra spoke up this time.

"No dueling past curfew, you and I would be fine Jaden, but not everyone else." Judai grumbled and deactivated his duel disk.

"We'll finish this some other time Chazz"

"Not likely slacker, I saw what I needed to see, you couldn't have won no matter how hard you tried. You beating Crowler was nothing but a fluke." Chazz and his two cronies left the arena while Sierra led their group out the back.

"Sorry you didn't get to finish your duel Jaden" Alexis was genuinely sorry; she was hoping to see if Jaden would really be able to turn that duel around.

"Eh, it's not a big deal." Judai brushed it off like it was nothing.

"You won, didn't you?" Syrus looker at Sierra confused.

"Uh Sierra, no offense to Jaden, but it definitely looked like Chazz was going to win that."

"Nah Syrus, Jaden had that in the bag. He had that smirk he always gets right before he wins." Sierra said that and Judai was shocked.

"Do I really?" Sierra laughed and nodded her head.

"Yeah, it's how I always know you're about to pull off a miracle comeback. So what did you have?" Judai grinned and pulled out three cards and showed them.

* * *

"_Sweet! Now I play my spell card, Fusion Recovery, this lets me return a Polymerization and monster I used for a fusion summon to my hand._" _Judai took polymerization and elemental Hero Avian out of his graveyard and put them in his hand._

"_Then I play that polymerization to fuse my __**Clayman**__ with my __**Elemental Hero Sparkman**__ in my hand to summon, __**Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400/1500)**_" _A storm cloud appeared over the arena, and lightning struck Judai's side of the field, when the smoke cleared, Thunder Giant was standing tall._

"_Yeah yeah, you done yet slacker?" Chazz crossed his arms over his chest, unimpressed with Judai's monster._

"_Not even close Chazz, but you are! You see, once per turn, if I discard a card from my hand, my __**Thunder Giant**__ can destroy a monster on your side of the field that has less original attack points than him" Judai held up his Elemental Hero Avian._

"_And now I'll send My __**Avian**__ to the graveyard and destroy __**Flame Wingman!**__" Thunder Giant shot a bolt of electricity at Flame Wingman, destroying him._

"_And now for the big finish! I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted! I'll bring back my Flame Wingman, and have him attack your Infernal General, Skydive Scorcher!"_

_**(Chazz LP: 3700)**_

"_And now comes his special ability! When __**Flame Wingman**__ destroys a monster, it's attack points are dealt to you as damage!" Chazz yelled as his lifepoints took a plummet._

_**(Chazz LP: 1900)**_

"_And my __**Thunder Giant**__ now attacks you directly, go Voltic Thunder!" Chazz's lifepoints dropped to 0. Judai smirked as he gave Chazz a two fingered salute._

"_That's game!"_

* * *

"Wait, that means… Jaden beat an Obelisk!" Judai ruffled Syrus' hair and gave Sierra a fistbump.

"See Sy, rank isn't everything. Just cause you're in Slifer doesn't mean that you can't throw down!" Alexis looked at Judai in shock.

_This is looking to be one interesting year._

* * *

Alright, so Jaden had his duel with Chazz, I hope you guys enjoyed it, I wanted to keep it fairly short so Chazz would get the idea that Jaden is a pushover. I was wondering if you guys like the duel format, with having the monster names being bolded as well as showing lifepoints and hand size for each turn. It's something that I feel isn't put in enough fics, and I want to know if you guys like it as well. Along with that, I want to keep Chazz with the LVL deck at the school duel, but I'm debating between keeping it as armed dragon, or switching it to a Horus deck, let me know what you guys think. Also, has anyone figured out Sierra's deck? Once again, please review and follow the story so you guys know when I update. Until next time, Mainwolf out, Peace!


End file.
